A Fresh New Start
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: After getting into a car wreck, Casey has a bad case of amnesia. She struggles to discover who she really is. Someone holds a grudge against her, while someone starts to develope feelings for her.
1. The growing feeling crashing into me

**AN:** Okay so this is a new story conecpt!! It came to me, and I quickly typed up..I thought I would post it for Thanksgiving (although it is not thanksgiving related) so for the weird thoughts that Casey has (you will see) there is no deeper meaning to them! They are just something weird that came to me XP. SO! if this story is liked, I will continue on with it..if not then SCRATCH IT. haha.so yea..let me know what you think. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!! Eat lots of food, and have fun._

* * *

Things happen for a reason. However what is the reason to why these things happen. Is it to teach us something, or use to gain something more? Or to leave us feeling miserable. _

Casey's thoughts wondered around. She wasn't quite sure what, and why she thought of certain things.

"Casey!"

Casey turned to see her called her. It was Emily.

"Hey you space case! Where is your head today?"

Casey let out a small laugh.

"I don't know. Just random thoughts."

Emily folded her arms.

"Saving your energy for the concert tonight?"

"You know it baby!" She tried to show a little more enthusiasm.

"Be ready by six. The concert starts at nine, and with traffic it might just take us forever to get there."

Casey nodded. She turned back to her locker.

"Wear something sexy that's Velcro." Emily quickly slapped Casey's butt, and went running down the hall laughing.

Casey spun around quickly, mouth gaping open. She shook her while laughing. She couldn't help that Emily was crazy. Casey closed her locker door and went walking down the hall to her next class. Her thoughts followed along.

_Certainty is the state of being without doubt. Is anyone truly without doubt? Uncertainty is one of many things common in all humans. No one is without doubt. No matter how sure you are about something, there is always that glimmer of doubt. That glimmer of uncertainty._

Casey finished brushing the last bit of her hair. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was quite please with her 'Rocker Chick' look. One glance at the clock showed that Emily would be her in five minutes. She grabbed her purse, clicked her light switch off, and closed the door behind her.

Casey's high-healed boots made a large tapping noise as she walked down the stairs.

"Going to a freak show?" Derek asked. He gave his usual smirk.

"You're just jealous I have tickets and you don't." She felt proud.

Derek rolled his eyes, and went back watching TV.

"Casey don't go." Marti yelled. She came running up, and attached herself to Casey's leg. "I don't want you to go, please stay here with me."

Casey smiled.

"Marti everything is going to be fine, okay?"

Marti closed her eyes tight, and shook her head viscously no.

There was a single tap on the door, and then it opened. The person on the other end was none other then Emily.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She pointed to the attachment on her leg.

"Marti let go of Casey." George pulled her off. Marti let out a whine

Nora walked in, and narrowed in on her daughter.

"You girls will be home by-"Emily cut her off "Midnight!"

Nora smiled.

"You can stay out later, just be safe."

Emily and Casey smiled at each other

"Have fun."

"We will!" The girls yelled in unison.

----------------------------

Casey drove to the concert. The whole trip there was spent listening/ singing along to a CD of the band they were going to go see; it was helping to pump them up. Once there they enjoyed three hours of loud music, head bobbing, people staggering everywhere, and sweat, lots of sweat.

"Best concert of all time!" Emily yelled as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Hells yeah!" Casey yelled with her. The girl broke into a laughing fit.

As they approached the car, Casey had an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She rubbed her face.

"Everything okay?" Emily looked, concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She lied. "You drive home?"

Emily nodded yes, and Casey handed over the keys.

The got into the car and Emily started it up. In no time, they were on the road headed for home.

The CD was still was playing from earlier. It was stuck on track fifteen, and the song kept skipping around. It kept playing the same lyrics over, and over. "_Fire and turmoil."_

"Okay, so that is like my favorite song by them, but I don't want to hear the same words over, and over." Emily said.

Casey leaned forward and turned the music down. She laid back into her seat, and let out a sigh. She looked over at the clock; it read 11:36 P.M. Emily glanced over at her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea! I just…Feel nervous?"

"Nervous about what?" She chuckled. It started to drizzle, Emily turned on the wipers.

"Nothing, just forget about it." There was a slight pause. "We are making good time."

Emily nodded.

The rain started to pour down heavier, and roads became foggier.

"How are things with you and Sheldon?" This was Casey's attempt at small talk.

"Good actually! I think, we are becoming very serious."

"Serious how?" She was interested.

Emily blushed a little.

"You know."

Casey let a out a chuckle.

Emily reached out and turned up the music. The song was still skipping, so she turned it back down.

The fog was becoming thicker. The driver of a delivery truck was becoming frustrated with the fact he couldn't see. It didn't help that, before he left out, he had gotten into a massive argument with his wife.

"How could she think I'm cheating on her?" He spoke aloud to no one. "You spend twenty years with a woman, and then one day she wakes up crazy." He scratched at his head where his hairline was receding. "To accuse me of cheating on her with that ugly broad! The woman is flipping out of her mind."

He was distracted by his own thoughts, that he didn't notice himself swerving over into the other lane.

Emily squinted. She couldn't believe how difficult it was to see. Headlight showed through the thickness.

Casey's mouth moved to say something; however, only air escaped her lips.

Right as it registered, they were already hit.

The car was hit straight on, and spun out of control. They hit the side railing. Most of the impact happened on Emily's side.

Casey's mind went blank as she fell forward onto the dash. The pain shot through her body, and then it was gone. Everything was slowly fading away, and the rain was washing the scene.


	2. The Chilling Phone Call

**A/N: **I wrote this a while back but forgot to post it..I seem to have done that with a few stories of mine.Sorry.lol. Enjoy. I will not take this long to** update.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

When most people receive a phone call pass midnight it usually means something bad, or some stupid teller marketer trying to make some money. Most people hope for the second choice. Those thoughts, however, did not run through George Venturi's mind, as he left the comfort of his bed to go upstairs and answer the phone. Nora moaned from the disturbance, and rolled over.

"Hello?" He answered in a tired voice.

"Is this the Venturi residence?" Said the man on the other side of the phone. He sounded to be somewhere between thirty or thirty-five. George automatically imagined him with a scruffy beard.

"Yes." George responded. "Is everything okay, who are you?"

"My name is Nathan. I am a nurse at First Cross Medical hospital. I'm sorry sir but there seems to have been an accident involving a Casey McDonald. Does any one by that name live there?"

"Yes! What happened, is she alright?" George was fully awake, his heart started beating rapidly.

"She was involved in a head on collision. The car spun a little out of control. She is in critical condition at the moment."

George's voice cracked. He could feel tears staring form.

"I'm very sorry. I'll you keep you in my prayers."

George smiled slightly. He knew the man couldn't see it, but he still did it. The man had an experience sound to his voice, as though he had done this more then once, and most likely, the McDonald-Venturi wouldn't be his last call of the night.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." He hung up the phone.

George did his best trying to gather the words to say to Nora. He walked downstairs into their room, and turned on the light; Nora moaned and rolled over.

"George what are you doing?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

George was silent as he sat down on the bed. Nora looked at him concerned.

"Everything okay?"

He shook his head no.

Her mind went straight to Casey.

"Where is Casey? Is she home?"

Tears started to form in George's eyes. Nora felt tears coming too.

"There was an accident."

Nora felt the life leave her body.

"She is at the hospital in critical condition."

Nora spoke not a word. She got right out of bed, grabbed her coat, and went upstairs.

"Nora?" George called as he followed her.

-------------------------------

Insomnia strikes again, its victim would Derek. He couldn't relax. His constant tossing and turning had made him hungry.

_Nothing like cold pizza to put a person to sleep._

He got out of bed, and went downstairs.

Derek tiptoed into the kitchen, and went right to fridge.

He poked his head in and rummaged through the leftovers.

Derek could hear George and Nora coming up the stairs. It startled him.

"Nora, please, calm down! You are in no condition to drive"

Derek stood in the corner, unseen, looking confused.

"That's my daughter, and she needs me." Nora said calmly.

Derek smirked.

_So what, did Mrs. Perfect get drunk at the concert, and needs her mommy to drive her home?_

"There is nothing you can do! It's all up to the doctors."

"Doctors?" Derek said aloud.

George and Nora turned to him.

"What's going on?" He said walking closer to them.

Nora hung her head down.

"Casey has been in a car accident."

Derek's body went numb. He couldn't explain to wave of feelings flowing through his body. It was as though everything zoomed out and slowed down around him. He did his best to breath.

"She is in critical condition."

Nora started crying. George brought her into a hug.

Derek looked away; his thoughts were still scrambled.

"Derek I need you to wake everyone up and bring them to the hospital. Nora and I are going ahead."

Derek stood there like a statue.

"Derek look at me!" George said sternly.

The gruffness of his father's voice startled him. He looked up George and nodded.

George snapped his fingers. "Get your head on straight Derek, okay? I need you to do this."

Derek nodded again. He started walking in the directions of the stairs. He stood in the middle of hall confused; his mind now racing.

_Who do I wake up first?_

He decided just to yell real loud.

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY!" His voice traveled all through the house. All three children jolted, awake at the same time.

"What is going on?" Asked Lizzie.

"Yeah Derek." Chimed in Edwin as he came walking down the stairs.

"Not very nice Smerek." Marti said while rubbing her eyes.

"Listen get ready now, we have to go to the hospital, Casey was in a car accident."

"What?" Lizzie's voice started to crack.

"Lizzie please, I'll explain in the car."

Lizzie nodded. She wiped the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes.

They all grabbed their coats, and left the house.

The car ride was quiet and cold. The air was tense with anticipation about Casey; no one was quite sure what would be proper car talk for this situation.

They arrived at the hospital, entering, they desperately tried to find George and Nora. Once they were spotted Lizzie immediately went running to her mother. Derek had to sit. The room was spinning. Everything felt wrong, and out place. He fell into the waiting room chair, and rested his head in the palms of his hand. He looked up at the people that surrounded him. Some were sleeping, other looked worried or were crying. Derek saw Emily's parents at the front desk with George and Nora. Her mother, Pam, was crying uncontrollably, while her father, Roger, was tightly holding Pam in his arms. The sight left him feeling uncomfortable.

_Please God, let Casey live._ He quietly prayed to himself.


End file.
